Why ME?
by styling16
Summary: They used to be friends. But time went by and they became distant. He became popular and she hates him. Would this ever work out? Bring in a crazy pixie and cliches and you've got yourself a love story. BxE ALL HUMAN!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these characters.**

**Okay this is my first all human story and i hope you like it. :D Sorry for my very bad grammar or spelling or watever :D**

**If people don't like it then I guess I won't continue this story but if they do then HOORAY!!!  
**

* * *

Forks High; students less than 300. Just like a typical high school with their own clichés. We have the skateboarders, the geeks, the freaks, the normal people who doesn't care about the stupid clichés; just like me. And of course the one thing a high school wouldn't be complete without; the popular. With its contents the cheerleaders a.k.a. sluts and the jocks a.k.a. players. And I despise all of them. Why can't there just be a normal high school with normal people and no drama?

"Hey Bella!" my best friend and one of the coolest people ever, Alice Cullen, with her spiky hair and petite body jumping up and down called.

"Hey...."I trailed off I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"Ugh! Why are you always so broody?!" she said in an exasperated tone while sitting down beside me at the lunch table. She followed my gaze and she immediately understood my mood.

Edward Cullen just came in the lunch room. It looked like a celebrity just came in, everyone turned their heads and everything went silent except for his footsteps and Eric Yorkie's deep breathes for some reason he gets his asthma attacks whenever Edward's in the room. After he strolled through the room and sat at his table everyone assumed what they were doing........pathetic.

It would be a lie if I told you that I'm not attracted to his charms. I mean who wouldn't fall for his green beautiful eyes, his messy copper hair that just makes me want to run my hands through it all day long. And his washboard abs is to die for, although this beautiful exterior is ruined by his playboy tactics.

It's very hard to believe that he's my best friends twin brother, talk about opposites. I've known Edward ever since I was a baby. My mom was friends with his mom and for some reason they think we're perfect for each other. That thought just makes me wanna puke, but we used to be really great friends. But of course puberty just has to come and ruin it. He became what girls call hot and he became popular. And I became what others call plane Jane, well not really I still get asked out by some guys but you get the point. Alice on the other hand was a true friend to stay by my side and that's why I love her.

"You know Bella I still don't get why you hate him" Angela said while getting a bite from her pizza. I guess I was too engrossed with my thoughts that I didn't notice the others were already here. Alice on my side, then Jasper Alice's boyfriend, Rosalie the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and lastly Angela.

"Who wouldn't hate him?""I mean he's just so so ugh! He uses girls like as if they're dolls or something, it's disgusting and insulting to the female race" my friends rolled their eyes because they know that I would be starting another speech about feminism I ignored them and just continued. "Women are not more inferior than men, sometimes women can do better than men. They're more mature, more intelligent. Women can do what men can also do. We can become presidents....."I wasn't able to finish because Rosalie cut me off.

"Alright, alright we get it. Bella honey even though I agree with you and that I love you sometimes I just want to strangle you. That speech is kinda getting old"

"I know! I know! He's just so grrrrr!!! He's a disgrace to human ra-....." again I wasn't able to finish because the devil himself decided to eat the pizza that was supposed to go to my mouth. What is it with people today cutting me off?!

"Wow Bella I never knew you love me that much!" he said with a stupid smirk on his face and damn did he look good!

"I am not inlove with you I despise you!" I was not looking at him because I know that I would be speechless if I looked at him.

"But you know what they say the more you hate the more you love"

"What are you doing here anyway?!" I asked annoyed.

"Well I just wanted to see you Isabella" he whispered the last part and it made me shiver. He must have noticed because his smirk grew.

"Would you please leave?"

"Alright, alright" he laughed "I was just here to tell Alice that mom called and told me that they were going to have a bonding time or watever, and since you rode with her this morning I guess that means that you have no choice but to ride with me"

"Okay" alice said.

"What?!?! Alice are you insane you can't seriously let me ride with _him?_" I thought I was her bestfriend?!!

The bell rang and Alice just ignored me. The others said bye and left for class leaving me with this idiot over here.

"What are you still doing here?!" I asked him.

"We have the same class" oh shit! i forgot "so i'm just here accompany you"

"Well I don't need your company" I said getting up and heading to class.

My statement must have went through deaf ears because he was still walking beside me.

I sighed. I thought I was going to have a short peaceful day but I guess I was wrong.

* * *

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE :D**


End file.
